theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Manny Taur
Manny Taur is the son of the minotaur and a school bully who picks on Jackson Jekyll and the little devil boy. His first big appearance was in "Miss Infearmation" and his second big appearance was in "Abominable Impression". He joins the team just because he wants to be stronger. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they kept pulling pranks on other students, except the only one they haven't pranked was Jackson, because of how Manny bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde share the same body. So the trio began to persuade Jackson to join the team and become friends. After Jackson accepts, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. In Monster High Personality Manny is tough and a bully. He was seen picking on Jackson Jekyll in "Miss Infearmation" and was heard to be bullying Howleen Wolf in Abbey's 'School's Out' diary. However he's afraid of his sister Minnie and people who tell her his recent misbehavings so he is not a hardcore bully. He does not like being called a "bull". He has a dislike of zombies, due to them being so slow and does not believe that they should be allowed to play sports such as dodgeskull. Appearance in Monster High Being the son of the minotaur, Manny is half-bull, half-man in his appearance. Manny also has a nose ring and wears red shirt with a labyrinth printed on it, and gray jeans. He has sandy blonde hair and is quite muscular. Monster Info In Greek mythology, the Minotaur is a creature with the head of a bull on the body of a man or, as described by Roman poet Ovid, "part man and part bull". "Minotaur" translates to "bull of Minos", Minos being the name of the king of Crete and the husband of the Minotaur's mother. The Minotaur dwelt at the center of the Cretan Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, on the command of King Minos. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero Theseus. Relationships in Monster High Family Manny is the son of the Minotaur. He has a sister named Minnie whom he fears, but otherwise nothing is known. Friends Manny Taur has not yet been shown to have any friends. The CGI Special suggests that he is friends with Heath Burns and Holt Hyde. In "The Need for Speed" Manny is seen walking with Simon Clops indicating a possible friendship. Romance Manny Taur has not been revealed to like or date anyone as of yet, he was seen walking outside Monster High arm-in-arm with a purple animal girl, both looking happily at each other... though at Draculara's Sweet 1600 party, he was later shot with one of C.A. Cupid's love arrows and fell in love with Slow-Moe in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". However this love was only temporary and only lasted until Frankie smashed the bow. In 'Hiss-toria" He is seen handing flowers to Meowlody. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Strong characters Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Internet characters Category:Fighters Category:School students Category:Tough characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:TV Show characters Category:Monster Heroes Category:Holiday characters Category:Movie characters Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai